Ruler of monsters
by nerdswillruletheworld
Summary: Lucy is the new student in Foire Academy, a school for wizards, and she also has two bodyguards. But why? Is she special? Is she the key to saving the world form evil or will she destroy it? And get this... She's the queen of monsters! Read and find out! Please be nice this is my first fanfiction. ROLU
1. The New Girl

***I do not own the characters or the songs i only own the plot***

ROLU and hints of nalu (Rogue x Lucy)

Chapter one- The New Girl!

 _It is a nice lovely day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and at the wonderful Fiore Academy are students hard at work-_

"IS THAT TRUE?" yelled someone.

 _Or maybe not._

Apparently everyone heard a "rumor" that there's going to be new students who are going directly into the top classes and she's only a 2nd year (10th grade), everyone knows you have to a 3rd year or above.

* * *

Okay! Pause! (here's the what the academy is all about)*

Fiore Academy is a school for any type of monster

you can think of. The building is like a giant castle (like Hogwarts) with a barrier surrounding and only a monster are allowed in if you're a human you die instantly (what the rumors are saying). You learn what you would in a regular school but without having to hide what you are. Now let's get back to the story!

*Now! Unpause!*

* * *

*Lucy's P.O.V (in the headmaster's office)*

I am sitting the headmaster's office contemplating whether I should be in the top classes or the regular. "Ok, Miss Heartfilia, we've decided to put you with your bodyguards in the top classes, is that okay with you?" the old man said smiling a business smile(even though he looked about 20-30) and I nod.

"Are you going to call them down here or am I going to have to look for the classroom myself?" I ask in a commanding tone and you could see the color drain from his face. Making me mentally chuckle. The old man quickly grabbed the phone, dialed a number, told the class that two needed to come into his office right away, then set the phone down and wiped the sweat with the hankie off his forehead. I could hear four feet running, like it was a race, getting closer to the office then the door slammed open revealing two men, both bowed in my direction.

"Good morning Lucy-sama, we are delighted that you have joined us in our classroom," said the boy the right with shadow black hair and red eyes, you could get lost in, and the boy on the left with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, that could freeze your entire being but also makes you safe, nods eagerly.

"Morning to you as well Stingy bee(blonde) and Rogue-kun(black hair) and weren't you the ones who recommended me to be in your class," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door walking out with them not too far behind.

"Oi Blondie, my name is not Stingy bee it's Sting!" he yelled at me and I chuckled at his childish antics.

"AND my name is not blondie it's Lucy. I will start to say your name when you say mine."

"Will see about that blondie!" I just sighed at this 'he is such a child', I thought.

"Rogue-kun are we almost there?"

"Yes, we are, Lucy-sama. Just two more doors." Rogue-kun said, and as always showing no emotion.

"Ok, thanks!"

He bows his head signaling a, "you're welcome." We pass the two doors he mentioned only to see the students pressing their faces against the glass which was really weird then they started yelling at the others to come here. We made it the classroom and the boys told me to wait outside until they told me to come in.

"Ok Miss you can come in," said a white-haired mage with blue eyes that had evil in them and a smile that held kindness. I nodded and walked in only to have everyone's eyes solely on me, walking up to the front then I turned to the class.

"Kon'nichiwa (hello) my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I hope we can get along!" I said bowing. I could hear them whispering the guys were saying I was hot and the girls were saying I was trashy. Stingy bee and Rogue-kun could tell I was getting angry so they ran to the front and dragged me to a seat in-between them. "Arigatō (thank you)," I said to them as I sat down and they smiled, well maybe only one smiled the other one nodded. I could hear the growling coming from both sex.

"Well since we have a new student we'll have a free class so you can get to know her," the teacher, Mirajane Strauss but she lets the students call her Mira, said in a cheery voice then walked out the class leaving me to deal with them. Once she left everyone ran to me and the boys yelling questions at me. I about had it with them. I stood up, Stingy bee and Rogue-kun took that cue to cover their ears then dived under the seat while the others were confused as to why they did that.

I open my mouth, took a deep breath, and "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND QUIT YOUR FUCKING YELLING OR YOU'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE PAIN!?" I yelled so loud that it shook the school. I sat back down and the boys under their seats quickly got up and into their seats as if nothing happened. The students were still in shock which in turn made me laugh.

* * *

*DING DONG* (the bell to change classes)

The boys quickly grabbed my stuff, then my wrists pulling me out of there, so fast you see the smoke when we got outside they let go and gave me my stuff. "Geez, would you stiffs lighten up? I wasn't going to hurt them," I said then they gave a look that said, "yeah right" and they were half right. We walked down the hallway to music class and EVERYONE was staring which is a little rude but I try to ignore them. Hint word: try.

We walked into the room and sat down, "Well, hello, you must be the new student everyone's talking about," said the teacher with blonde hair and glasses said and I nodded back. "Well my name name Evergreen and since you're new you can be the first to sing," she said and I didn't particularly care one way or the other so I just nodded. I waited until everyone came in, What am I going to sing I thought. After a couple minutes, everyone came in and the teacher signaled me to get on the stage so I stood up.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm going to be singing Human," I said then prepared myself to sing, everyone leaned in to hear me better, then I went to the computer to put in the song then resumed my spot on the stage. (A/N: these songs have to do with her past. I suggest listening to the song while reading this)

 **"** **I can hold my breath**

 **I can bite my tongue**

 **I can stay awake for days**

 **If that's what you want**

 **Be your number one**

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and play the part**

 **If that's what you ask**

 **Give you all I am**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **I can turn it on**

 **Be a good machine**

 **I can hold the weight of worlds**

 **If that's what you need**

 **Be your everything**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I'll get through it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **Just a little human**

 **I can take so much**

 **'Til I've had enough**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human** **"**

Once I was done everyone had their mouths open then they started clapping and cheering me to do an encore. I looked to the teacher who nodded yes so I guess I'm doing one more song. I walked over to the computer, scrolling through then I find a song. I walk back over to the stage, "The next song is Battle Scars "(A/N: listen to this song as well) The music start playing then I sing:

 **"The wound heals but it never does.**

 **That's cause you're at war with love**  
 **You're at war with love, yeah**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**  
 **These battle**

 **Never let a wound ruin me**  
 **But I feel like ruin's wooing me**  
 **Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree**  
 **Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me**  
 **But when you're trying to beat the odds up**  
 **Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know**  
 **And let her go but the fear of the unknown**  
 **Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone**  
 **With no Tom Hanks to bring you home**  
 **A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem**  
 **Trying to write yourself a rifle**  
 **Maybe sharpen up a song**  
 **To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone**

 **I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched**  
 **I wish that I could stop loving you so much**  
 **Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**  
 **When all of the signs say that I should forget her**  
 **I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**  
 **I wish that the good outweighed the bad**  
 **Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**  
 **These battle**

 **(And just leave then)**  
 **You shouldn't have but you said it**  
 **(And I hope you never come back)**  
 **It shouldn't have happened but you let it**  
 **Now you're down on the ground screaming medic**  
 **The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses**  
 **Shields, body armours and vests**  
 **Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt**  
 **The enemy within and all the fires from your friends**  
 **The best medicine is to probably just let her win**

 **I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love**  
 **I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much**  
 **And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**  
 **When all of the signs say that I should forget her**  
 **I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**  
 **I wish that the good outweighed the bad**  
 **Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**  
 **These battle**

 **'Cause you've set me on fire**  
 **I've never felt so alive, yeah**

 **Hoping wounds heal, but it never does**  
 **That's because you're at war with love**

 **And I'm at the point of breaking**  
 **And it's impossible to shake it**

 **See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does**  
 **That's cause you're at war with love**  
 **Hope it heals, but it never does**  
 **That's cause you're at war with love!**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change**

 **These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
 **Don't look like they're ever going away**  
 **They ain't never gonna change these battle"**

UNTIL NEXT TIME

 _ **A/N: I'm going to stop right here because i've run out of ideas but look forward to more. tell me what you think and be HONEST! And I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**_


	2. The Fight

**HEY! Its me, sorry I took long. I hope you like this.**

 **Disclaimer- I... sadly... only own the plot.**

Chapter 2-

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

After I finished my last song I walked back to my seat even though everyone wanted me to sing again, but as i sat down, I could feel piercing stares jab me in the back like they wanted to kill me, but it's probably nothing. *DING DONG*

I and the boys gathered our backpacks, then walked to our next class. Once we walked out the both the guys and girls were giving me looks, neither made me feel all that comfortable. "So, what classes do I have next," I asked the boys with a heartwarming smile, that I only show to the people close to me.

"We have P.E. then lunch after that we have advanced spells and finally, Art, Lucy-sama," Rogue-kun said with his usually expressionless face but I know I saw a shade of redness on his pale cheeks from when I smiled.

"Arigatō, Mr. Expressionless," I say sarcastically, he glares at me.

God, he is so cute, I thought but quickly placed in the back of my mind. While I was lost in my train of thought, I ran into someone causing me to fall. "Ouch," I looked up to see a hand stretched out and I knew right away that it was Rogue-kun, grabbing his hand, I was pulled up too quickly causing me crash into his chest. I jumped quickly with the blood rushing to my cheeks, I looked over to the person who I bumped into then saw a flash of pink. Pink hair. It can't be a guy, I thought. When I looked towards their face, I was shocked, "What kind of guy has pink hair? Maybe he's gay or bi?" Oops, I said my thoughts out loud.

"It's NOT pink it's SALMON and I am NOT GAY!" Pinky said back. I looked at it for a minute.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's pink," with a matter-of-fact voice. He was about to reply but stopped when he saw who I was with. He looked at Sting bee, then Rogue-kun, then me.

"What are you doing with Sabertooth? Did they kidnap you?" he asked and I gave him a confused look then shook my head.

"Oi Fairy, leave us alone we're trying to get to class," Stingy bee said stressing the fairy part. Pinky growled as he faced Sting bee with his hands flaming. Oh, so this must be Salamander. Stingy bee's idol, I thought.

"Make me, Saber," then they went at it. Punching each other, throwing roars, rolling on the ground, pretty much acting like idiots. When a flame ball was thrown missing the target (Stingy bee) and was headed straight towards me, I was about to dodge it when a shadow wall appeared in front.

"Arigatō, Rogue-kun," I said to him grabbing his hand we walked over to the idiots as we walked a murderous aura surrounded me. The idiots were shivering before I even got there and when I did they were holding onto each other for dear life, I raised both my hands above both their heads then struck. Now with a new red bump on their heads they separated rubbing their heads mumbling incoherent words. "Now that you have learned your lesson. We will excuse ourselves, we have to get to class." They both nodded and we walked off, "See ya, Pinky," waving to moran on the floor.

"HEY, Flame-brain, where were you? Erza is going to kill you if you're late!" A guy with black hair and he was starting to take off his clothes but when I heard Erza's name I stopped in my tracks, turned around, then walked over to Pinky and Stripper.

"Excuse me, you said Erza Scarlet is in this school, right," I asked, he nodded, " Take me to her now," I said. Sting bee and Rogue-kun sighed knowing I won't back down so they walked over to me and resumed their position beside me. Stripper looked at Pinky, who was confused as to why I would want to see Titania (Erza), the scariest person alive. " Get up, Pinky and show me the way,"

"But you need to get to class," Pinky said mocking me, but when I flashed him a death glare, he quickly compiled so as not to add another bump on his head (A/N: Smart boy). We started walking towards their classroom.

* * *

 **Time skip (they're already there)**

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Yelled a redhead, who's eyes looked killer, literally, and foaming at the mouth.

"AH ERZA, WE'RE SORRY, SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU," yelled the Stripper and Pinky as they were bowing in front of the red-haired demon, scared for their lives. "Well, it's been awhile, Erza," I said coming out of the shadows and upon hearing my voice Erza froze, she turned to look at me, then jumping about 2 feet into the air and landing 3 feet away from me. "You don't have to be so scared of me, I've only come to talk," I chuckled as I walked closer to her making her take a step back. "Why are you running don't you want to know how he's doing?" now that made her stop.

"How is he?" she asked in a very hushed tone, fidgeting.

"He's doing fine. He asks about you all the time. You should really go and visit him," her which made her eyes widened. Everyone in the classroom was trying to figure out who we're talking about. "Well I gotta go but we should battle sometimes," then I walked out with the boys trailing behind me.

* * *

 **Time Skip- on the PE field**

Our teacher, Elfman Strauss, has us doing the warmups at the moment, which I easily did. When we were done he told us to sit on the benches so he can tell us the activity. "Okay MEN, we are doing one-on-one battles and that's MANLY!" he said lifting his white-haired head as if was looking at the sky. "You can pick your own partners because that's MANLY! So who would like to go first," he said. No one raised their hands at first but after awhile people slowly raised their hands. After about 2 hours of people throwing magic, punches and kicks, and even rocks, a girl with a silver hair wearing a white and blue shirt and white mini skirt raised her hand. "Sir, I would like to fight the new girl, Lucy Heartfilia," she said. As to why she would want to fight me is beyond me, but I needed something to punch so it's her funeral. Mr. Strauss looked over to me and I nodded. We both stood up and walked to the center of the field, which was filled with potholes and burns from the previous battles, facing each other we got into position.

"OKAY, MRS. YUKINO AGRIA, ARE YOU READY?" Mr. Strauss yelled to the white haired mage and got a nod in return. He turned to me, "MRS. LUCY HEARTFILLIA, ARE YOU READY?" I nodded. "AND… BATTLE!" Agria pulled two gold keys ready to launch them at any time and I didn't get anything out because I knew I would win so I'm going to play with her a little.

"Are you gonna move or just stand there," Agria asked, scoffing, I just glared because there was no way in hell that I was going to move first.

I took a step forward, "Why should I go first? I'm the new girl, maybe you should start so I can get a feel for what I need to do," I stated.

She stared at me like I was stupid but in the next second she drew her hands in a downward motion, "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH, PISCES! (A/N: I'm guessing that's how she says it)," she yelled as a bright light shined and when it died down a pair giant black and white fish were floating in front of me. So she's a celestial wizard. This should be easy, I thought. "You're going down, bitch," she sneered. (A/N: I'm sorry if the battle scene is not the best. It's my first time writing one!)

"Oh I'm so scared," I said in a mocking tone. Now what magic should I use, I thought as I dodged her first attack, maybe I should wait until she gets tired the knock her out, I nodded my head in approval.

* * *

 **Time skip 5-ish minutes later (A/N: sorry for all the time skips)**

When her attacks started to get slower, I used my speed spell, making it look like I disappeared, and when I was about 1 foot away I raised my foot kicking her in the face. She fell limp to the ground, her fish disappeared as she fell to the ground. Mr. Strauss blew the whistle signaling that it's over. Agria's friends ran to the field to see if she is okay, glaring at me. I walked over to Sting and Rogue, they looked at me that said "Really?" "What would rather I kill her or knock her out?" I said.

"Why didn't you show your magic?" Sting asked me.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her and it isn't time to show it," I said as I sat down next to Rogue, looking at the sky.

* * *

 **Time skip ( Lunch) Normal Pov**

Lucy, Rogue, and Sting walked through the doors to the lunchroom, everyone turned to look at the said people. They walked to the lunch line to get their food. When they finally got their food, they walked to the table in the far right corner, that seemed to be empty for a reason. When they sat down they started eating and talking but the peace was soon disturbed when Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Levy walked over to them sitting in the empty was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Sting was the first to break the silence, "May we help you with something," he said. They looked up from eating to look at Sting then back to their food, "HEY! Don't ignore me!" When they looked up again they looked at Lucy, who was quietly eating her food like they weren't even there.

"Do you know where he is?" Erza was the next to talk directing this to Lucy. Lucy looked at Erza for a minute before answering.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"-Lucy

"Because when I went to see him they said he moved to a different place."-erza

"He did move. He told me not to tell you where though cause he didn't want you to see him." Lucy said bitterly. Erza looked down at her food sadly before pushing it away. Natsu quickly grabbed the food since it was "up for grabs." The silence returned but the tension was heavier than last time, not even a sword could cut through, because of the sadness Erza is letting out.

* * *

 **Time Skip- schools over (A/N: sorry i was too lazy to finish the rest)**

The three walked into the forest that was behind the school, the students were forbidden from entering. The forest is said to hold dangerous and powerful monsters. But why are Lucy, Sting, and Rogue walking like it's nothing? Well they live there. As they walked they saw red eyes in the darkness of the trees but none moved like they were waiting. When they finally did come out, they didn't attack like you would expect they would, they bowed as the three went by more and more monsters came out. They continued to walk until they came upon a huge castle. (A/N: i will not describe it because it takes to much time and i'm not very good at it.)

* * *

 **Time skip (their inside and asleep)**

Lucy's Pov Dreamworld:

 _I'm in a pitch black room and the only light is the moon shining through a small window. I try to find a way out but I'm chained to a wall. I hear footsteps. Walking towards the metal door and when they stopped they were in front of my door. I heard keys clinging together. The door opened and three men walked in. 'No, no, no. Please no today.' I pleaded in my mind. When they got closer to me, one of the men pulled out a whip, and the other two a knife. The one with the whip started to hit me, hard. The other two stood and watched me get beat, amused, but when the whip stopped scaring I thought they were done. Boy, was I wrong. Then it was the knife people's turn. First they started by gently slashing at my skin, then they went a little harder and kicked me, that lasted about 10 minutes. But last abuse they did was worse. Stepping on my right hand and left ankle shattering both, I could hear the cracking._

 _They were about to leave when the door slammed open and in came the leader with a metal pipe, looking like it had been sitting in a fire. He walked up to me, snapping his fingers at his henchmen, lifting the pipe till it was pressed on my chest, burning flesh filled the air along with my ear-splitting scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" I was cut-off when one of them slapped me. Then it was black._

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **I hope you liked it !**

 **Please review!**

 **UNTILL NEXT TIME !**


	3. confession

Chapter 3

I hope you liked my other 2 chapters. And I hope you like this one as well. Please review.

* * *

Rogue's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

I woke up to a scream. It sounded like Lucy. I pushed the covers off me and rushed to Lucy. Sting stayed in the room because he knew I was the only one who could calm her down after her nightmare. I came to a stop at Lucy's room and opened the door, coming to a stop I saw Lucy with sweat and tears running down her face. I quickly rushed to her, hugging her, and tried to wake her up. "R… rogue…" She said in shaky breaths. "Yes, it's me Lucy-sama" I said, holding her tighter and rocking her back and forth to calm her. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded with fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Was it them again?" I asked but I already knew the answer. "Wh… what… if they… come back?" Lucy asked. I wouldn't let that happen. I will protect her with my life. "Do you want me to stay, Lucy-sama?" She nods her head. "Rouge, I want you to stop using sama." She said and I knew she was being serious by the tone in her voice. "As you wish, Lucy." I said as I climbed into her bed. She hugged me close and shut her eyes. "Rogue," she said and I hummed a response, "Do you think they're going to come back?" She asked, trembling. Hugging her closer and burying my face in her neck, "No, I won't let them. I will protect you so trust me." I said, trying to calm her nerves. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed, signaling that she was asleep. "I love you. I will protect you." I whispered into her ear and a smile slowly made it's way to her kissable lips. I pulled her closer and soon I entered the dream world.

* * *

Next day Lucy's POV

Opening my eyes and trying to sit up only fall back to my pillow. I looked to my right and saw Rogue's sexy face, hugging me. I tried to stay calm but I knew my was like a tomato. I lightly shake him but he only twitched and turned over, pulling me with him. "Rogue, wake up." I said but still nothing. So I went to my last resort, "ROGUE, WAKE UP!" I yelled at him. He woke up and got into a fighting position but when he realized his surroundings he quickly relaxed.

"I am very sorry, Lucy-sama." He said, bowing. There that sama I loathe so much.

"Rogue, I thought I told you last night to call me Lucy." I said. Making him blush for an unknown reason.

"Yes, you did, Luce." OMG! He gave me fucking nickname. My heart is going to explode. And he smiled that 'only Lucy's smile'. I swear he's trying kill me, my heart can't much more of this.

" Well, I need to change for school so can you leave?" I asked to which he nodded and left. When the door shut, my knees finally gave out, _'when did he get so sly_ ,' I thought. I shakily get up and walked to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Time skip- at school

Everyone watched us (or to be specific, me) as we walked to our classroom. They whispered to each other and I was getting sick of it, I wanted to tell them to stop but Sting and Rogue held me back. We walked into the classroom and everything went silent as they stared at me. "Okay, I'm fucking sick of this!" I exclaimed, "Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Venom coating my voice. They visibly shivered and I waited until one came up. A few seconds passed before one stood up and made her way over to me.

"Well, it's about the fight between you and Yukino." She says, stuttering terribly.

"Yeah. And?" I said not getting the part of why they're staring at me. "Is that all or is there more because that still doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't use your magic, why?" Oh, so that's why they were staring at me.

"Cause I didn't want to kill her." I honestly said like it was obvious. Everyone in the class looked even more scared than before and I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable so I got out of my seat and was about to walk to the door when it opened.

"Umm, excuse me, is Lucy Heartfilia **(A/N: Did I spell that right?)** here?" said a small voice. I looked to see who it was and wasn't surprised when I saw Yukino. Everyone turned to look at me, curious and scared, to what I'm going to do.

"I'm right here." She turned to look at me then motioned for me to follow her.

* * *

Time skip- behind the school (sorry there are so many time skips)

It was silent as we walked to the back of school but comfortable. Yukino stopped when we reached our destination then turned around looking me straight in the eye. "Do you like Sting?" I asked because that was probably why she brought me out here. She looked shocked that I had guessed right and nodded her head sheepishly. "And you want to know I if like him or not?" She nodded again, casting her eyes to ground below her. I purely disgusted that she would even think that, Sting is like family, which he is, and I never even thought that a possibility. "Ewww," she looked up at that, "How could you even think that?! I'm mean sure we're close and all but that's what a family is. Sting is my cousin and like a brother to me. Plus I already have someone I like." She was happy that I didn't like Sting (*puking*) but was curious as to who I like. She was about to ask when I cut her off, "The guy I like is always with me and has black hair. He's a little emo." It took a few seconds for her to freak out.

"OMG! You like Rogue!" I nodded. "So… Lucy, do you know if Sting likes me back?"

"Well," she shook as I gave my answer, " Sting thinks about only you. Talks about only you and looks at only you. But he doesn't like you." She shook even harder. I leaned closer to her ear and said, "He loves you," She looked shocked at what I said.

* * *

Time skip (normal Pov)

Lucy walk's into the classroom with Yukino by her side, the look of shock appeared on everyone's as they saw that Yukino was unharmed. Lucy walked over to Sting and whispered something into his ear causing him to blush red and nod, he then stood up and walked outside. Lucy looked at Yukino and nodded, before anyone can register what's going on, Yukino rushed outside.

* * *

With Yukino and Sting

Yukino, who was nervously shaking, was looking at the ground with a deep blush on her face. While Sting was looking anywhere but her and thinking up ways he can embarrass Lucy. " So Lucy said you wanted to see me," Sting said, breaking the 5-minute silence, "What did you want?" Yukino, if possible, blushed a dark red that was almost covering half her face but she pushed back her worries of how horribly wrong this could go and tried to gain a little confidence.

"Well… Um… I really like you! Will you go out with me?" She said looking directly in his eyes. Sting was stunned from the confession of the silver-haired in front of him, not expecting this to happen. Sting nodded unable to use words or move for that matter. Yukino beamed at the answer of her long time crush, she glomped him out of the happiness she felt. As they collided with the ground, so did their lips, smashing together. Yukino pulled away at the attempt to soothe the pain that was developing in her mouth. They looked at each other after a second and smiled through the pain they felt and started to move closer. Sting grabbed Yukino's head and pushed his lips on hers once more but gently as if he was caressing a flower.

* * *

In the classroom at the time

Lucy smiled as they left the room. "Luce, What did you do?" Rogue said, skeptically looking at Lucy then the door the two lovebirds went through. Lucy stiffened and turned around slowly to look at Rogue.

"I may have meddled…" She muttered, looking at his desk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCY! I thought we talked about this. You cannot meddle in others business." Rouge exclaimed.

"B-b-but I wanted to help." Lucy said shocked at his outburst.

"I don't care, Luce. You promised you wouldn't." Her heart did a little back flip as he used the nickname he gave her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lucy said, developing a depressing aura. As she was about to wallow in the back corner of the classroom, the doors swung open revealing Sting and Yukino, hands clasped. Lucy smiled as she saw this and rushed over to them, with amine stars in her eyes. Rogue sighed and got up to follow Lucy.

"Thank you so much, Lucy-san. If it wasn't for you, this would have never happened." Yukino said, smiling from ear to ear. Lucy looked back at Rogue giving him a look as if to say, "I told you so." He rolled his eyes at her. 'Well that's one less girl I have to worry about,' Lucy thought, sneaking a glance at Rogue.

* * *

Time skip- lunch

Throughout the whole day everyone stared at Sting and Yukino, jealous of their love (even Lucy). As Lucy and Yukino waited for the guys to get back with their food they talked about love, boys, and dates. Yukino wanted to meddle in Lucy's love life as a thank you for the relationship she's in now but Lucy declined saying she wanted to do this on her own. The boys came back after 10 minutes, they handed the girls their trays and sat down. "So what were you guys talking about?" Sting asked devouring his hamburger.

"Sting! Don't talk with your mouth full in front of your girlfriend, you dumbass!" Lucy yelled in his face. Sting quickly swallowed his food in fear of facing the wrath of Lucy, not wanting to die when he just got a girlfriend. As they continued to bicker and chat, Erza and her group came and sat down next to them. Lucy looked up at Erza then back to her food.

"What brings you here? I thought you didn't like us." Lucy said not looking up from her food.

"No reason. Thought you could use a little company." Erza says nonchalant. Lucy glances at Erza then grabs her tray and stands up.

"We both know that's not the real reason you came to sit with me. And the answer is no. If _he_ does not want me to divulge _his_ whereabouts then I will not. Find _him_ yourself." Lucy looks at Rogue, he seemed to get the message she was trying to send and stands up along with her. They both turn to leave when Lucy stop and turns around to face Erza.

"And next time, sit with me because you want to become my friend and not to get answers out of me." Lucy walks off, with Rogue walking behind her, leaving Erza to ponder on the words she was left with.

* * *

Oh look it's a cliffhanger!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Serious case of writer's block but I think I this one is a little better. Please review and tell me if i need to fix anything annd please be honest even if it's really mean. I'll try to update faster next time but i can't promise it.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello my fellow readers and writers,

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE!** I've been trying to come up with an idea for the next chapter!

I wanted to give a huge thanks to all the ones who have commented, followed, and/or favorite me or my story! It really means alot to me that you really enjoyed it!

I need you help!

Help me come up with an idea!

Do you want:

To know who _him_ is ?

Me to do a flashback about lucy, erza, and _him_ and they all know each other?

To see more Rolu

All of the above

Or if you have any other ideas please PM me!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
